


Flowers for Eliade

by liri2012



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Krory´s POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liri2012/pseuds/liri2012
Summary: 1) Ballroom Dance (Fluff) 2) Flowers for Eliade (Angst)3) Velvet Passion (NSFW)





	1. Ballroom Dance

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i´m 84 years late into the fandom but I love Krory and Eliade so much it hurts   
> this a little drabble collection from my tumblr: liri2012.tumblr.com  
> (someone pls talk to me. i love them so much)

“But there´s no music.” Krory pointed out, but that didn´t seem to bother the beautiful woman dragging him to the ballroom. The ballroom was as eccentric as the rest of his grandfather´s castle, with dangerous flowers and tasteless paintings adorning the walls. It was simply too big for just two lovers.

It made him anxious. 

“I don´t think I will be a good partner, Eliade.” He had little knowledge of ballroom etiquette, but Eliade, _his Eliade_ , had looked so excited about dancing that he simply couldn´t say no to her or to her beautiful eyes, her dazzling smile, her soft and cold hands… But he also didn´t want to see her cheerful expression turn into deception when she discovered how _clumsy_ he was. 

 

Eliade was saying something about introductions, probably something important, but he was far more interested in remembering the gestures she made when she talked about something that excited her. 

It was so difficult not to fall in love with her.

 

So, maybe due to his lack of attention or undying love, a sudden pang of courage overtake him. Butterflies flew inside his stomach, his mouth felt dry and he was sure that his face had turned an embarrassing shade of red. Despite that, his voice didn´t quiver when he made eye contact with his only love and askedher _“May I have this dance?”_

 

He ended up stepping on her feet more than a couple of times, his large body didn´t obey the instructions Eliade had explained to him a couple of minutes ago and there still was no music to accompany their attempt at ballroom dancing. No one told Krory that romance was going to so difficult, but falling in love so painfully easy.  

But Eliade, _his Eliade_ , was happy… and so was him.


	2. Flowers for Eliade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can´t have krory/eliade without the ANGST (TM)

He never had pretty flowers to give to his Eliade. _How hilarious._ He had spent his entire life surrounded by countless flowers, but he never gave one to his love. After all, all the flowers flower paled in comparison to her beauty. And now, even though he has left the castle and traveled the world, even though he has seen and bought the most delightful flowers, even though he has brought all of them to the same place… Flowers on a grave were never beautiful. Flowers on a grave only withered and died. 

 

But that didn´t matter. Whenever he could, he would bring flowers to his fallen lover, try to do what he should have done when she was more than just a name on a stone. It was useless, he knew. But that didn´t stop him from going to the same place with a bouquet of roses in arms and tangled words in his throat. 

 

After adorning the simple and lonely grave, _her_ grave, he stood quiet until he gathered enough courage talk to her. “Another year passes and I…” No. “… I…” He couldn´t say it. “…Eliade, I…” His throat burned and his sight turned blurry with tears he didn´t want to spill. So, without saying goodbye or a promise of coming back, he turned and walked away from a grave covered in roses. Again, he wasn´t able to send his message to her. 

 

I love you

 

_Forgive me_

 

I still love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading n.n!


	3. Velvet Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and some sin (just a smol sin) bc that´s my personal signature uwu/

It felt good to touch, to kiss, to feel. It felt even better to be touched, to be kissed, to take as much they could. After all, pleasure was delicacy they hadn´t known until they met each other. Dawn felt warmer when they shared the same bed. Even the coldest nights of winter never crossed the door of their room. That was something Krory learned rather quickly during the limited time they spent together. 

Another thing he learned during his time with his only love was that Eliade loved to tease to the point where the line between playing and _torture_ became blurry. It was the way she looked at him and how her eyes lingered on him. It was her light and not so innocent touches, her kisses that ended too soon for his liking and how she was perfectly aware of the effect she had on him. 

She was everywhere and nowhere, pushing and pulling him from a cliff, making him feel so alive and _human_. The feminine hands on his heart weren´t as nervous as his heartbeat and his own clumsy hands. Whenever clothes became a nuisance and the rest of the world was forgotten, he never really knew where to touch, what was ok or how much self-restrain he was allowed to let go. 

Most times he would obey his lover´s commands and let her toy with him until her sadistic heart became content. She scared him sometimes. Behind her crystal eyes lied kisses that stole his breath and nails that made him hiss and painted his body scarlet. Behind her honest smiles lied soft moans that only he could hear and a passion that burned his skin and drove him to insanity. Behind her soft skin was _blood_ , warm and eager to quench his horrible thirst. 

Other times the urge to simply  _take_ would become too much and, before he could stop himself, he already was trapping her under him, pinning her wrists together above her head and lapping her neck, like he was about to sink his teeth on her flesh and paint their bed red. Those times she always looked like a porcelain doll, _frail_ , like she would break if he didn’t watch his strength, wearing an unreadable expression that made him pull away as soon as he regained consciousness. 

He is scared of accidentally killing her when passion takes control over of his body and yet!…  and yet he can´t stop loving her, needing her, seeking her tortuous love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that´s it for now, thanks a lot for reading!  
> your comments and support make me really happy and improve my motivation to write yoy!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> your comments and support make really happy!


End file.
